


A Road Untraveled

by highnyoom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Hanzo and genji are haircut brothers, Hanzo has a pokemon breeder uniform because he works in the pokemon caretaking line of work, M/M, McCree used to work at the Safari Zone, Other OW characters are gym leaders, Slow Burn, The Pokemon AU nobody really asked for, but you’re getting it anyway, it's gonna be a big story, jesse nicknames his pokemon after wildflowers, making up pokemon town names is hard, torbjorn and lucio are mentioned but do not show up in this chapter, tracer is mentioned and will show up soon, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnyoom/pseuds/highnyoom
Summary: Jesse McCree, ex-Safari Zone employee, storms into Hanzo and Genji's grooming shop one day after getting a 24-hour ban from the local Pokémon gym. Hanzo empathizes with the traveler and offers to assist him. Genji is baffled, but provides Hanzo with some helpful advice. Hanzo and McCree begin traveling together—Hanzo as a really mediocre guide, and Jesse as a fresh trainer. How far can they go before their pasts catch up to them? How well can they navigate a region they've never traveled? Find out on the next episode of Pokémon.





	1. Lucky Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first crossover fanfic, and I'm honestly having a blast writing it. Thank you so much for reading, and rest-assured, I'm planning many chapters to come. 
> 
> EDIT: Changed the title bc it was too long for my taste :( RIP sorry subscribers.

“That’ll be ₽750.”

“Thanks Hanzo!” The young woman handed him the money, and in turn, took her Growlithe off of his counter, as well as a bag with a new Pokémon sweater that she had picked off of the accessory rack. “You know, even though Genji’s getting more popular these days, I still think your work is the most reliable. Tobi comes back to me nicer and nicer, every time.” She grinned, waving as she walked out the door with her freshly-groomed Pokémon.

Hanzo forced a tired smile before slumping back down in his chair. His desk was set up in a small shop in the Green River Marketplace. It was a modest business. He ran the store with his brother, Genji, and they had a great bunch of regulars, as well as visitors from all over the region, come in for grooming. Occasionally someone from Hoenn or Johto would come through, and it made for good conversation.

That day was especially slow for him, and he couldn’t help but compare himself to Genji, who somehow had a boom in requests recently. He sighed, propping his chin up with an elbow, resigning to bully the information out of his brother later on. He watched people outside the window walk by and vaguely wondered what it was like to not smell like wet fur on a day like this.

A man in a cowboy costume stomped through the door, looking dejected, and Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?” Hanzo asked, sitting upright, and resting his arms on the desk.

“I keep losing to Lúcio, I’m tired of his damn face— ‘yack yack yack look at my frogs, let the beat flow like water, pbbbt, pbbt, pbbt’, I wanna pummel him and yet here I am!” He threw his hands in the air, then paused for a moment to examine the man behind the desk. He was dressed in the uniform of a Pokémon Breeder. Pastel colors, half apron and all. “Anyway, I heard somethin’ about a Haircut Brother that could make my Pokémon happier. I imagine she don’t like losing this much so how much is it?”

“₽500. What Pokémon will I be grooming today?” He handed the cowboy some basic paperwork to fill out and sign, and began washing his hands and setting up the bath station in a room behind his desk, letting water begin to run before he came back out to his customer. “Jesse McCree,” Hanzo said when he got the paperwork back. “And you have an Eevee named Dandelion that is at level… 15.” Hanzo paused and looked at Jesse.

“What?” Jesse spat, feeling scrutinized. “Do I got something on my face?”

“I don’t mind assisting, but you have come the wrong direction. When you left Obsidian Falls, you came east, but if your intention is fighting the gym leaders, you should have gone west to Sparkdew Valley.”

Jesse groaned. That’s what he got for not buying a map like he was advised. “No wonder I was getting pummeled, I didn’t stand a chance.”

Hanzo chuckled at that, releasing Jesse’s Eevee from its poké ball and coaxing it into the bath. Jesse McCree decided that it was appropriate to nosily stand over his shoulder and watch him bathe Dandelion, chattering away about getting banned from Lúcio’s gym for 24 hours due to swearing, how “OP” his Pokémon were, and how he beat Torbjörn’s gym in Obsidian Falls. By the time he was done trimming Dandelion’s fur, he thought he’d gotten the full McCree autobiography.

Once Dandelion was on the counter and dried off, Jesse handed Hanzo ₽500. He took care to rub behind the Eevee’s ears for a minute before putting her back in her ball. “Thank you, uh,” he held out his hand expectantly.

“Hanzo,” Jesse received in response. While completing the handshake, he noticed that the man’s other arm was a metal prosthesis. Hanzo wondered why he was doing the Pokémon League challenge so late. Many didn’t wait until adulthood. He asked the man.

“I have a good enough reason. I was workin'. Was practically second in command at the Safari Zone over on Route 66. Somethin' like family worked there at one point, so I just got dragged into it, and stayed for awhile. Things went sour in my interpersonal relationships, and so I quit for a while to train Pokémon. My tale is pretty simple. The Pokémon League is just something I wanted to do to become a stronger trainer. I should probably get going to Sparkdew tomorrow though, I feel like I’ve been set back.”

Hanzo considered Jesse’s story, thinking about how he too, wanted to be a stronger trainer. He couldn’t challenge the League, so he always just avoided the “traveling trainer” trope, but Jesse here was an embodiment of it. They always were the more enticing customers, the ones that remind you to dream bigger than you are. It was silly and childish, but one could still indulge in the daydreams. His fate with The League had been sealed for him long ago.

“On your way out of the city, stop by and I’ll groom your Pokémon again for half the price.” Hanzo quipped. He was surprised, but he’d taken a liking to the man, who beamed at him in response.

“Aw hell yeah, my Pokémon are gonna love me. I’ll see ya tomorrow then, no take backs.” He stretched, double-checked that he had all his items and Pokémon, and tipped his hat at Hanzo before walking out the door and back to his hotel.

He was deep in thought when his brother rushed in, excitedly swinging the door open. He was waving a bag of game tokens around and pumping his fist in the air. “Dear brother! Today was a good day!” Genji beamed, haphazardly tossing a poké ball and his coin case on the counter.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Spend all day at the Game Corner again, Genji?” He huffed indignantly and picked up Genji’s coin case, opening it and peeking his brother’s winnings. There were a lot of coins and tickets, more than he’d ever seen Genji tote around.

Genji practically lunged across the counter, “I won! Jackpot!” He slammed his fist excitedly. “Not once! Not twice! But three times! Three!” It was all Hanzo could do to keep Genji’s hands out of his face as he yelled the number three over and over again while holding up three fingers. Genji laughed excitedly. “I was finally able to get it, I was finally able to get Porygon!” he took the poké ball back off the counter and released the little guy from its hold. It buzzed with the crackle of an old dial-up sound as it greeted Genji with cheer. “What do you think, brother?” He paused, giving Hanzo a second to come out of a trance he seemed to be in. “Brother?”

“Hm? Oh um, yes I’m glad you finally got one! Listen, Genji. I need to take a customer tomorrow. I told them to come back and that I would help them with something.”

“What? No way am I letting you take any of _my_ clients during _my_ shift.” He snapped back.

“Genji,” said Hanzo through gritted teeth, “They are already expecting my services at half price.”

“Half price?” Genji cooed, sitting up on the counter. “Who’s the lucky doll?” His Porygon hovered just above his shoulder.

Hanzo pushed his brother off of the counter in annoyance. “He is simply a traveling trainer that I took pity on. He should be in Sparkdew Valley, and yet tried to challenge Lúcio with Pokémon half the level like a fool.”

“If he’s not smart enough to buy a map, he really does need help.” Genji barked out laughter, still riding the high of his Game Corner victory. “You always did take pity on the travelers. Dreamers, all of them. The poor fools.”

Hanzo looked at Genji curiously. “Cynical, you used to believe it was something akin to destiny.”

“Times change, Hanzo.” He smirked, “I am content with the life I have now. I have no envy for travelers who sleep in the woods and inns every night. Not when I have a home I am aiming to keep.”

He hummed in response, lost in thought again. Genji could honestly run the business by himself. Customers preferred him anyway. Genji even worked extra days just because he could. His mind drifted to the poké balls he kept at home, holding a young Bagon, a Lampent and a Vulpix, Pokémon that rarely, if ever, got to battle. He missed the thrill of it.

“Earth to Hanzo!” Genji said, waving a hand in his brother’s face, snapping him out of it. “Did you even hear a word I said?” Hanzo was blinking up at him, oblivious. “Why don’t you go with this trainer to Sparkdew tomorrow?”

Now Hanzo was hearing things. “Apologies, but what?”

“You heard me, he obviously needs help, you need a vacation, and I get the shop to myself for awhile.”

“You do not even know this man, I do not know this man, and why on Earth would leaving be a good idea? What if I’m recognized?”

“Who cares, if you have good Pokémon?” Genji sighed. “Look, you can stay here, staring at the docks all night and out the door all day, or you can actually go do something. I will be here, drinking, gambling and giving fancy haircuts to Pokémon all day. You can go train in the woods and do the hard stuff, count me out.”

Hanzo scoffed. He was actually considering Genji’s suggestion. He began to suspect that since Jesse worked at the Safari Zone, his ridiculous getup was not simply a costume, but everyday wear, which was slightly horrifying. He had never considered being a travelling trainer to be a possibility, most trainers that were on their journey through here were considerably farther into their badge collecting, having two or three by the time they challenged Lúcio. Jesse only had one and was quite the greenhorn trainer. He could not only provide Jesse invaluable advice, but level up his own Pokémon, and potentially reclaim something that was taken from him and his brother. It was never something he was barred from, but without the gyms as as motivator, it was difficult to just get up and train. He looked back at Genji. “You’re just saying this so that you get all of my shifts, aren’t you?”

“If that’s how you want to look at it, then sure, why not? Plus you’ve been moping all week, it’s not difficult to see you’re getting bored, and it’s rubbing off on me. Don’t worry, the shop will always be here when you get back. Besides, it’s only one town, it’s not forever.”

“I don’t even know if he’s looking for a traveling companion, he didn’t bring up anything of the sort when he came by,” Hanzo rebutted.

“Well, sure, but it’s obvious he can’t tell left from right at this point if he came here.” Genji pulled a sleeve of Pokémon snacks out of a backpack and fed one to Porygon, cooing at the strange creature. It looked pleased with the food, offering a trill of approval.

“I’ll sleep on it,” Hanzo mused, thinking again about his Pokémon. It could be healthy for all of them, and it wouldn’t hurt to offer Jesse support in his quest. “Can you assist me in closing up the shop for the evening?”

“Can do, brother. I want to get started early tomorrow anyway.”


	2. Question and Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed "Onix Falls" to "Obsidian Falls", and edited it in Chapter 1. I wasn't feeling using a Pokémon name for a town.

“Stop staring at the door.”

“I am not staring.”

“Then _please_ stop _looking_ at the door. You’re giving me anxiety.” Genji side-eyed Hanzo while feeding his new Porygon snacks for the fourth time that day. Could a Porygon gain weight? Genji was certainly setting it up to.

Hanzo stood up, and began straightening the accessory racks and re-sweeping the floor for any Pokémon hair he missed. Genji was being stubborn about not needing _any_ help with his clients, and was clearly hiding some new tricks that he must have learned for the job. Hanzo suspected that his brother was being secretive to annoy him purposefully. He had also forgotten how boring it was to sit in on shifts that weren’t his own, so he was restless, wanting something to do.

It wasn’t until late morning that Jesse walked in, setting a rather hefty bag by the door. He had opted for beige hiking boots instead of the cowboy-esque boots he was wearing the day before. He was still wearing the hat though, and had a maroon bandana around his neck. “Howdy,” He waved in greeting at Genji who welcomed him to the shop. “Offer still stand for a half-priced grooming?”

“Ah, you’re the customer Hanzo mentioned. I am his brother, Genji. I believe he is checking stock in the back. Are you getting the same Pokémon groomed today?” Genji asked, standing.

“Dandelion looked so happy, that I wanted to give an opportunity to another today— if y’don’t mind.” He tipped his hat.

“Not at all. I’ll have you fill out another form while I go into the back for Hanzo.”

He pulled out the same form Jesse had filled in the day before, headed with the shop name “Dragon Brothers: Pokémon Grooming and Spa”, before walking into a back hallway behind the reception desk. Jesse leaned against the desk counter, resting his chin on his hand. After contemplating for a few seconds, he began tapping his pen on the paper. Just as he decided who he was going to list, he heard a loud crash and swearing between two people, in a language he didn’t know from the back room.

Jesse stood awkwardly while the brothers briefly bickered, too quietly for him to hear, so he decided to just ignore it. He finished filling out the information and walked around, looking at all of the Pokémon accessories. There was a rack of accessories for entry-level Pokémon Contests, another for winter gear, and some plain bows, ribbons and collars.

“Jesse McCree, welcome back.” Hanzo sounded winded. He looked over the fresh paperwork briefly, then went to wash his hands again and fill a bath like yesterday. He came back to the desk. “So this time it’s Sorrel the Scraggy?”

“Yessir! He’s a tough nut to crack, but I think it’ll be fine. I forgot to ask yesterday, but mind if I sit in there in case he tries misbehavin’? He really only listens to me,” Jesse mentioned sheepishly, setting the poké ball on the counter, and releasing Sorrel, who immediately crossed his arms and turned his head away from the stranger in front of him. “Now don’t be like that, this here’s my friend, Hanzo, and he’s gonna treat ya real nice, okay buddy?” The little Scraggy didn’t budge.

“There’s an extra chair in here, you may follow me.” Hanzo began prepping a small table by the bath, and was already reaching for a jar of berries when Jesse and Sorrel walked in. “Do you mind if I offer a treat? It sometimes helps me build trust with the more shy Pokémon that come through.”

“Go right on ahead, I trust your expertise.” He watched as Hanzo offered a cherry-looking fruit to Sorrel, who only turned his head the other direction. Hanzo then sliced it into halves and put them on a plate instead, offering it again, but this time, leaving it on the floor, and continuing to prep the room with towels, Pokémon-safe soap, a toothbrush, and double-checked the bath temperature. Sorrel eventually gave in to the temptation to eat the fruit, seemed to approve, and quickly ate the rest. He walked over to Hanzo, tugging on his pant leg, and holding out his hand.

“Oh, you liked it? All right, I can give you one more, but that is all, okay?” Sorrel just looked at him expectantly. Hanzo chuckled and handed him the full berry this time, and the Scraggy gobbled it down hungrily, beaming with delight.

“Well I’ll be, guess the best way to a Pokémon’s heart is through its stomach,” Jesse joked.

“Different Pokémon natures tend to enjoy different flavors of berries. I guessed that Sorrel probably has a Timid nature, so I picked out a Leppa Berry. They’re sweet and spicy, which is a perfect combination for a personality of his type.” Hanzo began to coax Sorrel into the bath the same way he did with Dandelion the day before. Jesse’s Pokémon appeared delighted by the warm water, and immediately seemed to relax. Hanzo took this as his cue to shampoo him.

“Looks like a day at the spa for ‘im. I had nothin’ to worry about,” Jesse grinned. “I’m glad. My li’l friends work hard.”

“I can assure you, I have dealt with far worse. So, I presume you will be heading out of town after this?” Hanzo asked him, washing the now-cooperating Sorrel with a washcloth.

“I went out and bought a map, and plotted the routes I’ll be taking to Sparkdew Valley. Since I decided to go the long way, like a dumbass, I’ll have to cut through Oldfield Forest on the way there, but it shouldn’t take too long, maybe a couple days or so from what the folks at the bar told me.” Jesse pulled a map from the back pocket of his jeans and unfolded it. “I’m just goin’ by the distance it was from Obsidian Falls and adding a day ‘cause of the terrain…” he trailed off, looking over his map.

“Ah, do be careful, it’s very easy to get lost. Even I find myself accidentally changing directions at times walking through there. Being caught out past sunset makes it difficult to see where you’re going, especially alone, since the never-ending trees play with your mind.” _I can probably assist him as a guide through the forest, it would be a good time to bring it up._ Hanzo paused what he was doing with Sorrel, draining the tub, and drying his hands, and Sorrel off. He would be brushing the Scraggy’s teeth next, which would be a little tougher, so it was a good moment to pause.” I could guide you if you’d like, I’m familiar with the woods, and have traveled through them a couple of times. I am by no means a survival guide, but I can hold my own against wild Pokémon with my team. I also know which direction the river flows, so I can stay relatively on track.” _Was he overselling himself? Probably not. Best to just let Jesse decide from here on his own._ Hanzo grabbed a toothbrush and paste and fought with Sorrel a bit, who had decided to clamp his mouth shut the second the toothbrush came near, but ultimately convinced him with the fruity flavor of the gritty toothpaste while Jesse contemplated his offer.

“Ya sure you can jus’ leave your shop like that? I wouldn’t wanna intrude on your work,” said Jesse, surprised at the offer.

“I believe if Genji had a choice in the matter, he would run the entire place himself,” Hanzo said with an amused huff, both at his own comment, and Sorrel, who was trying to suck the toothpaste off of the brush now, instead of letting him brush his teeth. “And if I’m being quite honest, I’m getting a bit bored.” He continued fighting with the Scraggy over his teeth, and was sweating by the time he finally managed to do a satisfactory job. He wiped his brow on a sleeve and finished drying off Jesse’s Pokémon.

“Well shoot, I’d be open to it, was hopin’ to leave today though, if y’don’t mind.” Jesse hoped to be able to get to Sparkdew as soon as he could, given that he wasn’t even supposed to be in Green River in the first place. He wasn’t really in a rush, but was a bit embarrassed and disappointed in himself.

“I actually, mentioned to Genji last night that I would offer you help, and packed a bag and camping supplies just in case you agreed. I didn’t want to put you off schedule.” Hanzo stood up, motioning for Jesse to follow him back to the counter.

“I’ll be damned. I could really use someone as forward-thinkin’ as you helpin’ me out. I really appreciate that, Hanzo.” Jesse put Sorrel back in his ball, and paid the discounted fee, watching Hanzo count it out and put it into the register.

“I do not mind at all. I’m going to grab my things, and I don’t know about you, but I could use some lunch before we head out.” Hanzo stretched, sore after hunching over a small Pokémon for so long.

“Well now, won’t ever complain about a full belly.” Jesse grinned.

Hanzo smirked, “Seems you and your Pokémon share similar values.”

Jesse barked out a laugh, “Can’t argue with that.”


	3. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I had intended, got caught up with work, but here it is!! Thanks for all the kind comments, y'all  
> (♡´❍`♡)*✧ ✰ ｡*

“Why are there so many damn trails in these woods?” Jesse sighed, kicking a twig that was sticking out of the underbrush, feeling agitated. He only hoped that Hanzo was more confident than he was, because there was no way for him to tell where they were going. Hanzo didn’t answer him anyway. He supposed his question could have been rhetorical, but conversation would have helped ease his nerves some. He pulled out his map again, trying to determine how far in they would be. Hanzo told him that if they got lost, to try and find the river, since it flows into Loblolly Lake, which neighbored Sparkdew. His travelling companion sure was right about the trees messing with your head.

 

“Let’s take a short break, I’m going to use the bathroom. Stay here, please, I do not trust myself to find you if you move,” Hanzo stated, walking off of the trail in search of a safe spot.

 

“Very reassuring,” Jesse scowled, leaning against a tree. It didn’t take more than an instant for him to regret that decision, as a large dark mass hurtled toward his face, knocking his hat off of his head. He let out a startled yelp as he fell to the ground, waving his arms wildly, and reaching for a poké ball. He flung the thing off of him, swearing, and quickly got back to his feet. The bug Pokémon was _fast_. It was scuttling toward him faster than he could react, and he was back to flailing and shouting as soon is it started crawling up his leg. He managed to get Sorrel out of his ball and, instead of Jesse, the bug Pokémon ran after the Scraggy. Sorrel briefly had a chance to realize what was happening, and began running in circles, trying to avoid the creepy thing.

 

“Sorrel, Headbutt it or somethin’!” His Pokémon gave him a look of despair at the task, but turned around to do so anyway. He did pretty significant damage, and then the two were at a standoff. Jesse pulled out his Pokédex for any information he could get. It was a Venipede _—_ a foot tall, extremely aggressive, and very poisonous. He looked over its list of details, and begrudgingly decided to catch the thing as it flared its mandibles at Sorrel. “Sorrel buddy, I think I wanna add this little shit to our team.”

 

“Scrag-scraggy, scrag _scrrr_.” Sorrel stomped on the ground, throwing a tantrum.

 

“Just headbutt it again, stop your yakkin’. It ain’t ideal circumstances, but sometimes you gotta roll with the punches.” He watched as Sorrel tried to headbutt it again, but Venipede’s speed was greater than Sorrel could anticipate, and he was dodged. It retaliated with a poison sting, and moved further away from the Scraggy. “A'ight, that don’ look like it’s gonna work now that it’s prepared,” Jesse said, finally shaking off the nerves from the initial scare. “Let’s try Feint-attack.” Sorrel was looking mildly ill from the bug’s attack, but nodded, and followed the instructions. Venipede was beginning to look worn down, but didn’t let up, and retaliated with another poison sting, seemingly faster now.

 

“One more Feint-attack, and then I’m gonna throw a ball, got it?” Sorrel nodded weakly, but glared determinedly at the Venipede. He attacked it one last time, and before the bug could fight back, Jesse had thrown a poké ball. He watched it shake around, the Pokémon still fighting, before it stuttered and stilled. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

“I would have stepped in, but you seemed to have the situation under control,” Hanzo noted.

 

Jesse started, not realizing Hanzo was watching. “You mean you were jus’ standin’ there the entire damn time?” He fumed, a bit embarrassed, picking up the ball and his hat. He wiped dirt off of his face and neck from where the Pokémon jumped him. The weight of the bug threw him off-guard.

 

“Not the _whole_ time, and I did attempt to stand where you could see me, but you were too focused on your battle to notice,” Hanzo replied coolly. He was trying not to be annoyed with Jesse, but his aggressiveness the entire time was beginning to wear down his calm exterior.

 

“Yeah, well," he challenged, then shook his head, "Whatever, guess you’re right. I caught the little shit, so at least it’ll be on my side now.” Jesse turned his attention to Sorrel, who looked ready to collapse. He did a quick scan on the Scraggy with his Pokédex, which informed him that Sorrel was poisoned. He sat on the ground by his Pokémon and shuffled through his bag, pulling out an antidote and a potion. “Here ya go little guy, sorry about yellin’ at ya earlier, was just as spooked as you were, but that don’t make it right.” Sorrel grinned up at him forgivingly, feeling good as new after the medical attention. He nuzzled at Jesse’s belt for his ball. “Aw, yeah, you can go back.” He clicked the button and Sorrel glowed briefly before disappearing into it. He went back to the page in his Dex for his newly caught Venipede, and briefly thumbed in a nickname, before putting the device away, and attaching the new ball to his belt.

 

Jesse pulled a canteen out of his bag, carefully sipping as he continued walking. Despite the incident, he was in a better mood at the prospect of a new Pokémon to train. He’d never used a poison type before, and this one was a vicious little bugger. He pulled out his Pokédex again to read more about it as they walked.

 

“How did you come to acquire a Pokédex?” Hanzo asked with curiosity. Despite hearing them mentioned on TV often, they were actually quite a rare thing to see.

 

“Oh this old thing? Everyone at the Safari Zone had ‘em. Had to know what we were dealin’ with all the time,” he hesitated before adding, “It got pretty dangerous out there.” Jesse quieted at that, nervously going back to what he was reading.

 

“That makes sense.” Hanzo didn’t quite know what to say, so he decided to embrace the silence while they had it. He looked down at the well-worn trail as he walked, listening to wild Pokémon in the distance as they trekked forward.

 

A few hours later, the sun was starting its descent behind the trees. Hunger and physical exhaustion were beginning to set in, so they decided to stop for the night. By the time they pitched their tents and rolled out their sleeping bags, it was dark, and the sounds of Kricketot and Hoothoot in the distance signaled that night had fallen.

 

“I’m gonna go gather some wood for a fire,” Jesse mentioned, while Hanzo was unpacking dinner supplies and Pokémon food. “Be right back, I won’t take long.” Hanzo merely waved  in reply. “Right,” Jesse muttered under his breath.

 

He looked around and gathered some large branches, leaves and some smaller twigs. He was surprised to find a large, fluffy looking mushroom at the base of a tree, and decided to grab it as well. They lit easily and made for good tinder. He sighed on his walk back to camp. He had no clue how to talk to Hanzo. He was more stoic on a personal level than he seemed to be at work. It made sense, because you gotta be open when talking to customers and stuff, but damn if it wasn’t hard to crack through. He was also aggravated because he hadn’t smoked all day, and he couldn’t wait to sit down and rest for a minute.

 

He walked back onto the trail where their makeshift campsite was and was startled at the sight of Hanzo’s Pokémon. There were three, and they were happily chowing down on supper that Hanzo had set out neatly for them in bowls. Jesse had to resist the temptation to pull out his Pokédex, and walked closer.

 

“Welcome back, did everything go smoothly?” Hanzo asked him.

 

“Uh, yeah, jus’ fine. I ain’t ever seen your Pokémon before,” Jesse replied, while crouching down to clear any underbrush before he began building the fire.

 

“Ah, yes _—_ this is Lampent,” he said, pointing at the one that was hovering. It was hollow, and its glowing eyes seemed to follow wherever you went. A bright purple flame was flickering within its body, illuminating the site with an ominous glow. It made an eerie sound of recognition at its name, before turning back to the food. “Vulpix and Bagon are the younger ones. Genji acquired her from the Game Corner as a gift for me,” he fondly recalled his brother, motioning to the Vulpix, “And Bagon came from an egg that was given to me by one of my regulars. I’ve been able to train Vulpix some, but Bagon is still a baby. Lampent is powerful, so I’m comfortable with taking my time with them.” He had also changed into more comfortable clothing to sleep in while Jesse was off collecting wood.

 

“That is one creepy fella, not gonna lie. Not sure I’d ever wanna pick a fight with a hoverin’ ghost lamp.” He rubbed his hands together to brush off the dirt. “Mind doin’ us the honors since you got your Pokémon out?”

 

“Lampent, will you light the firewood for us?” Hanzo asked politely, preparing a folding pot for cooking. The sound it made in response made Jesse’s hair stand on end, and he watched in fascination as flames seemed to materialize out of thin air and start their fire. Hanzo responded with a pleased hum. “Thank you.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that. That thing gives me the heebie-jeebies.” He sat down against a tree and pulled cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey from his bag. He unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took a swig, before re-capping it and lighting a cigarette. He felt his muscles relax some as he inhaled. Jesse had to restrain himself from watching the ghost Pokémon, because he had himself convinced it was staring at him. He instead focused his attention on Hanzo, who had his folding pot hanging from a tree branch that he was holding, making noodles over the fire. “I should get me one o’ those. Looks real easy.”

 

“It is. Genji and I spent a lot of time traveling when we first came here. It took us awhile to find a place to settle down. Resourcefulness is a good skill on its own, but having good tools, and Pokémon makes it much easier.” He stirred the noodles a bit with a plastic spoon. “I made enough for two by the way, if you would like some.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do. I also got some jerky if you’d like some protein.” He fished around in his bag once again and pulled out a bag of jerky that looked homemade. “It’s just beef, nothing fancy or Pokémon based, but it’s still good. I won’t hog the whiskey neither if you’re up for it," he challenged, taking another drag from his cigarette.

 

Hanzo chuckled at that. “After I eat, maybe.”

 

“Fair enough,” Jesse countered, taking another swig. He decided he should probably feed his Pokémon as well now, and released his four from their poké balls. Sorrel immediately clutched his owner’s side, hands fisting Jesse’s shirt when he saw Hanzo’s Pokémon. The other three were more relaxed. Dandelion sat patiently, knowing it was food time. “You’ve already met Sorrel and Dandelion, but this here’s Chicory,” he stood, patting the Ponyta on the back, unafraid of its flames, and it gave a gentle whinny in return. “And you briefly met Ginseng when we fought earlier.” He pointed at the freshly-caught Venipede, who flared its mandibles cautiously. 

 

“I do appreciate you not making me work with a Ponyta,” Hanzo joked, giving Dandelion a pat on the head. “Not that I can’t,” he backtracked, “But ones with hooves take a lot more time.”

 

“That’s all right, I give ‘er a brushing every now and again. She’s in good hands.” He pulled out six paper bowls and handed two to Hanzo for the noodles, then set the rest in a line for his pokemon, pouring some feed into each for them. They gobbled the food down hungrily, grateful for the meal. Ginseng was especially enthusiastic, its red and green exoskeleton quivering at the taste of the special meal. Jesse was astounded that he could find it even remotely cute after it freaked him out so badly, but he was excited to befriend his new addition. 

 

Hanzo served the soupy noodles and Jesse offered him jerky. They shared a companionable silence as they ate, watching the flickering of the campfire, and listening to the sounds of the woods and the river in the distance. When they were done eating, Jesse offered Hanzo the whiskey bottle again, and he took it this time, taking a generous swig. He sputtered slightly, then passed it back, looking miffed at Jesse’s amused expression.

 

Jesse pulled his shirt over his head, getting comfortable before taking another drink. The cool night air gave him goosebumps, but it wasn’t unpleasantly chilly. The warmth of the fire and the alcohol made it hard to be cold. He lit another cigarette, and gave it a puff. “You thinkin’ we’ll be there tomorrow?”

 

Hanzo hummed, considering the question. “To be honest, I’m unsure of how far we’ve traveled, but we should wake up as early as possible to cover as much distance as we can during daylight. I am not opposed to traveling at night tomorrow if you are not, though.” He refrained from staring, but allowed himself glances at Jesse. His prosthetic limb went halfway up his bicep, and the skin beneath it was surrounded by nasty, irregular jagged scars that roped up to his armpit. There was a gnarled knot on his chest as well, that had stretched out as it healed. It was pink and shiny, illuminated by the flames. Hanzo knew better than to ask, but it didn’t quell his curiosity. He took the whiskey that was offered to him again, and passed it back to Jesse, who was quietly smoking his cigarette. Hanzo rarely drank liquor, so he already felt the pleasant buzz of it in his head.

 

“Early sounds good to me,” he paused for another drag, “Thanks for comin’ with me by the way. It’s rare that I have anyone accompany me, and I hate sayin’ it, but Pokémon don’t exactly make for great conversation partners.” He drank some more before passing it back. He had put his Pokémon back in their balls and removed his belt after eating, so that they could rest. “Gets lonely travelin’ alone all the time, and strangers don’t quite like people oversharin’ at them. Makes small things like losin’ at a gym hurt a li’l bit more.”

 

Hanzo snorted. “You did talk my ears off the first day you came in. I thought I had received your full autobiography.” He passed the bottle back to Jesse.

 

“Hoo boy! If ya only knew. I’m about to put this up, you want any more?” Hanzo shook his head. Jesse capped the bottle and put it back in his bag, then leaned his back against the tree again, closing his eyes. He hoped they’d be in Sparkdew Valley tomorrow. As nice as it was to camp out, it was also exhausting. The fire was beginning to die down, and he was starting to overthink the new predicament he found himself in. Having a traveling buddy was really nice. He was already disappointed at the idea of traveling alone again after they were out of the woods. He opened his eyes again, resigning to not think about it, and put his cigarette out. Hanzo was yawning, and looked as tired as he felt. “Let’s put this out and head off to bed, yeah?”

 

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.”


	4. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Spanish well, please let me know if I'm incorrect with Sombra, the last thing I want is to be insensitive in a fanfiction I'm writing, and that's not sarcasm. Also, as always, thank you for reading, and I love you all so much. This took me so long because I've been dealing with a lot of stress irl and trying to move to a new city. Thank you for being so patient with me. Y'all get a long chapter bc I wanted to provide more this time. 
> 
> ♡｡ﾟ.(*♡´◡` 人´◡` ♡*)ﾟ♡ °・
> 
> EDIT: Changed the title bc it was too long for my taste :( RIP sorry subscribers.

It was a couple of hours past sundown when the trees finally began to clear. Lights from the city could be seen in the distance, and Jesse and Hanzo were downright _exhausted_. Hanzo had forgotten about the various trainers that hung out near the entrance on this side of the woods, and wasn’t prepared for the number of battles they’d have to endure. They got into two double battles _—_ they battled surprisingly well together _—_ and he let Jesse take care of the single battles on his own so that he could train before he faced the gym in this town.

 

There was a small playground near the entrance where they stopped to rest, collapsing onto a bench. Jesse immediately pulled out his canteen and chugged as much water as he could before taking a gasping breath and exhaling. “Goddamn I can’t wait to sleep in a bed,” he said, wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his flannel shirt. He offered the water to Hanzo, who took it gratefully.

 

“It’s not far now. Fifteen minutes, perhaps a little more,” he said between sips. Hanzo’s legs felt ready to give out, and he didn’t want to stand back up yet.

 

“Let’s jus’ rest for a second then, I need a minute, or ten,” Jesse lay down on the bench, his hat tilting sideways into Hanzo’s lap. He groaned, covering his face with one arm, the metal one hanging off the side. “‘M’ready to sleep forever.”

 

Hanzo silently agreed. The battles were fruitful, though. Jesse was able to level up his Pokémon some, and use Ginseng in a fight, which was entertaining. It was a useful addition to his team, quick and powerful. He picked up Jesse’s hat gently, and placed it over his face. It ended up sliding off of his arm and falling around his chin.

 

“Why,” Jesse groaned. “I was tryin’ to nap.” He cracked an eye open and peered up at Hanzo from under the brim of his hat.

 

“Jesse, I do not want to sleep on a bench.”

 

Jesse whined, sitting up. “Let’s go before I lose the motivation to walk anymore,” he sighed, replacing his hat, and hoisting his bag onto one shoulder. “I assume y’know where the inn is?”

 

“Yes, it is over the bridge, next to the Pokémon Center by the town entrance,” Hanzo replied, staggering to his feet. His legs burned, and he was ready to shower and rest.

 

“That’s a goddamn blessing, best news I heard all day. Let’s sleep for a damn week.” All Jesse could think about was air conditioning, a shower, and a comfortable bed. He wouldn’t be opposed to a meal, but he was much more focused on the prospect of sleeping on a soft surface. He didn’t think he could look at another tree again in his life.

 

About 20 minutes later, they reached the bridge into town. Dark asphalt was sandwiched between sandy-colored stone bricks, and the river was flowing gently a couple of feet below them. Tall buildings loomed ahead, and you could see the Pokémon Center from where they stood, shining like a beacon in the dark. Next to it was the inn, a pale building with a blue roof. A neon sign saying: “Sparkdew Inn” with a Chinchou hung from a balcony, swaying gently in the breeze. Jesse didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so magnificent in his life.

 

They were there in no time flat, eagerly approaching the reception desk for a room. They received two keys and were given their room number. The elevator ride to the second floor felt like it took an hour while gentle music played. They reached the room and tumbled in, reveling in the feeling of cool, dry air. Jesse collapsed face-first onto one of the two beds, and kicked off his boots. If heaven was real, he thought, this was it. He could die happy now.

 

“Do you mind if I use the shower first?” Hanzo asked, pulling a pair of sweatpants from his bag. He got a grunt of affirmation out of Jesse, then closed the door behind him. Jesse pulled off his shirt and lay on his back, waiting, fighting to keep his eyes open.

 

When Hanzo came back out, Jesse had already fallen asleep in the same position he had been in when Hanzo had gone to take a shower, gangly legs hanging off the bed with his pants unbuttoned. Hanzo shook his head, and took one of the extra blankets from his bed and draped it over him, before turning out the lights and crawling under his own covers. He listened to Jesse’s light snoring as his eyelids drooped, unable to form conscious thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

The next day hit like a sack of bricks. Jesse didn’t want to open his eyes, but between yesterday’s grime, fuzzy morning mouth, and his urgent bladder, he decided it was time to clean himself up. The bathroom was small, and the tub took up most of the space. There were towels, mini soaps, shampoos and toothpaste. He ran the water in the shower and brushed his teeth as it warmed up. He undressed and got under the warm spray, releasing a sigh of contentment as the water ran down his body. Paradise. He spent more time than he should have massaging his sore muscles under the hot water. By the time he finished washing his hair, the shower had run cold. He got dressed in the bathroom, wrestled his wet hair into a short ponytail, and walked back out to a still sleeping Hanzo.

 

Jesse wasn’t sure he wanted to sit and wait until Hanzo woke up, and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna wake him, so he scrawled a quick note on a scrap of paper before he left:

 

**Hey Hanzo—**

**Going to check out the Pokémon Center and maybe go by the gym. Don’t wait up for me, or feel free to come find me—hope you slept well!**

**—McCree**

 

He decided to go to the Pokémon Center first, since it was next door. It wasn’t too busy that morning when he arrived. The walls were a blend of blue and pink pastels, and a huge circular reception counter surrounded several healing machines, while rooms in the back stood prepared for more serious cases of injury. A tinny, motherly voice welcomed him, and offered to heal his Pokémon. Behind the counter was the VI of a famous trainer and doctor named Mercy. Her virtual doppelganger stood tall and proud, blonde hair tied into a tight ponytail on her head. Beside her was a cheery looking Miltank, ready to assist any way it could.

 

“Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. Please place all filled poké balls in a tray on the counter for your Pokémon to be healed.” There was a low humming sound emanating from a projector on the floor behind the desk that the VI was programmed into. A sign on the counter expressed that if there were any medical emergencies, there was a link to contact Mercy directly through the PC in the corner. Otherwise the VI can answer all frequently asked questions, and is reprogrammed bi-weekly based on demand. In the event of a medical emergency, Mercy, or another trained professional, were on standby at a general hub, and would fly to the requested Pokémon Center at first notice.

 

The Miltank behind the counter stared at Jesse expectantly. “Oh, right,” he put all four of his balls on a tray, and Miltank thanked him cheerily, picked up the tray, and set it gently inside of a machine that pulsated with a gentle green light for half a minute. When the machine lights dimmed back down, Miltank took the tray back and placed it on the counter in front of Jesse, indicating that he could now retrieve his Pokémon. He took them and attached the balls back to his belt. ”Thank y’kindly,” he said, going to tip his hat, before realizing he wasn’t wearing it, and opting to give a short wave as he walked back out into the morning sun.

 

He decided to pull out his map and find out where the town gym was. He saw that it was on the west side, near the dam. He looked off into the distance, and there it was, towering over the buildings of Sparkdew Valley. He had read somewhere that the towns electricity was generated entirely through large turbines that ran from lake water. The structure that housed them was a square speck in the distance. He wondered if they did tours, it’d be cool to see one up close.

 

He started on his way to the gym, and pulled out a cigarette for the walk. As he trekked closer, he realized something was off about the west side of town. For late morning, activity was sparse, and it looked like it should have been a pretty populated area. Businesses were closed with lights off, and when he finally reached the gym, it was closed as well. There was a sign on the door, but before he could read what was on it, a voice called out to him.

 

“Hey! Gym’s closed! Though you could probably tell.” The young woman stopped a few feet away from him. “I was just on my way over here to post some signs up,” she held out a gloved hand, “Name’s Brigitte! I’m here to work on one of the turbines. Power’s out at the mo’.”

 

“Howdy,” Jesse said, shaking her hand. “Name’s Jesse McCree, here to challenge the gym, but guess that ain’t happenin’ for a whole minute.”

 

“Repairs are almost done! If i wasn’t doing it by myself it’d go a bit faster,” she scowled, “but I’d expect Tracer to be back in business within the next two days if you’re looking for a gym challenge.” Brigitte looked around, and leaned in closer. “Between you and me,” she whispered, “It was tampered with. Dunno the reason, but I reported it to the authorities. Team Talon’s been seen lurking about, and I’m 100-percent positive they did it.” She went back to normal, and grinned wide. “Anyway, gotta put these signs up for the shops around here, but yeah, good luck, Jesse McCree!” She walked off with one hand up in a peace sign.

 

“See ya! Thanks!” Jesse shouted after her. That was interesting, also disappointing. Two days seemed like a lifetime away. He read the sign on the door anyway, which basically repeated what Brigitte had expressed. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in irritation. It’s not like he couldn’t wait, but knowing Team Talon was around put a damper on his spirits. He shoved his hands in his pockets, figuring it was time for lunch anyway. He lit another cigarette and started back the way he came.

 

He took a wrong turn at some point and had gotten caught in a maze of alleyways. After the third time going a different direction, and _still_ ending up in the same place, he threw up his hands in frustration. His map couldn’t teach him how to get out of a loop of stupidity, and he _swore_ he had gone a different path every time, yet when he rounded the corner once again and stepped out into a clearing between the buildings, he looked up at the nearby roofs and realized he was looking at the same set of buildings once again, the same blue roofs, the same abandoned shops. “This is ridiculous, there’s no fuckin’ way!” He cried out in exasperation, before turning around again to go back a different direction once again. He paused. _Wait_ . Was he repeating where he had already gone? _Ugh, why did he have no sense of direction._

 

“Oh, there’s a way, _vaquero pequeño_.”

 

Jesse whipped his head around at a familiar voice. “Well, well, well, look who decided to rear ‘er ugly little head.”

 

“That’s no way to speak to a lady, now.” She tutted at him, and walked closer, tapping the scruff on his cheek with a long, sharp black nail. “I just want to have a small chat with our little warden. You seem to have grown up to be a big boy Pokémon trainer. How sickeningly adorable.”

 

“I wa’nt the warden, now, y’know that, _sweet pea_ .” Jesse replied scathingly, refusing to flinch or step back. He knew the intimidation game, nobody alive got to him that easy, especially not a stuck-up, skull-loving, sharp-nailed banshee like _Sombra_. “What are you ‘n your buddy over here playin’ at? ‘Specially screwin’ with the turbine, and shuttin’ down the gym. What’s your game?” He nodded sharply in acknowledgment toward the other Team Talon agent standing further away.

 

“Now why would _I_ share that information with the likes of _you_?” She asked, digging her nails into Jesse’s neck enough to hurt. She was close enough that he could smell her perfume. He wanted to push her away and run, but he knew he was gonna have to battle to get her and her lackey to skedaddle. “Elena, be a dear and battle Mr. Hard-knocks over here so we can get this over with.” Sombra released him and sauntered back to her comrade, who was now walking closer.

 

She was wearing the telltale Team Talon uniform: a black, red and white long sleeve shirt, a white newsboy cap, and white jeans with red and black trim. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight french braid, and she proudly flashed a mean scowl that she must have rehearsed in a mirror. “Game over, cowboy, you sure do have shit for timing.” She threw a poké ball, and out popped a Houndour. It thrashed it’s maw and growled menacingly.

 

Jesse contemplated what Pokémon to retaliate with. He had nothing with a type advantage, so he was shit out of luck on a quick escape. He made up his mind and tapped a button from a ball on his belt. “A’ight Chicory, come on out.” His Ponyta gave a proud whinny and stomped on the ground, snorting, trying to match the Houndour’s glare with its own look of intimidation. He had to think this through. It wasn’t an officiated fight, so turn-based battling went out the window—

 

“Houndour use Mean Look!”

 

The air around them shifted and the oxygen in his lungs seemed to rush out all at once. Chicory merely looked angry. Until they took that thing out, there was no running from this battle.

 

“A’ight Chicory, we got this, use Agility, and follow up with Stomp.” His Ponyta made a noise in agreement and boosted its speed, then ran toward the Houndour, moving too quickly to be dodged.

 

“It’s okay if that hits you, Houndour, bite it!” The Houndour looked like it took significant damage from Ponyta, and faltered, but quickly recovered, letting out a loud bark and bit hard into the horse Pokémon’s leg, causing her to misstep.

 

“Chicory, every time it tries to attack, Stomp, okay?” Chicory gave him the equivalent of a nod, and stomped again. She greatly overpowered the Houndour in both size and level, and after another cycle of attacks, Houndour had fainted.

 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that to beat me, darlin’.” Jesse smirked, wiping sweat from his brow and putting Chicory back in her ball. The sun was high in the sky now, heat bearing down in waves. It was a vast contrast from the cool, shady air in the woods.

 

“Get bent, you got lucky.” Elena replied, readying her next ball. “Woobat, come on out!” An odd looking blue fluff-ball with bat wings, and a heart-shaped nose popped out of the ball. It looked like it had hair growing over its eyes.

 

Jesse pulled out his Pokédex for any information he could get about the thing. It was a Psychic and Flying type. _Well that’s easy enough_ , he thought. “Sorrel, let’s go.” He pressed a different button on his belt this time, and the little yellow Scraggy came out of his ball. Sorrel appeared to scan the situation, then turned around to give Jesse a look of exasperation at the task ahead of him. “Come on buddy, you got this.” Jesse reassured. Sorrel’s shoulders slumped briefly before he squared them and forced a determined expression, nodding at his trainer. “Wait ‘til that thing flies at you and use Headbutt. When it bounces back, hit it with Feint-attack,” he said, quietly enough that only Sorrel could hear, who nodded back at him.

 

Elena smirked, “Woobat, use Heart Stamp, baby!” The Woobat’s heart-shaped nose grew twice its size, and it began flying directly at Sorrel, who was easily able to jump out of its trajectory and counter with Headbutt, slamming it up into the air, and fading out of sight with enough speed to hit it with Feint Attack before it could react. It fell to the ground heavily weakened. Elena stomped a foot on the ground in frustration, “Ugh you ass. Woobat baby, get up please.”

 

The Woobat staggered back into the air with great effort, hovering limply. Feint-attack was super-effective, and Sorrel was six levels higher than the Woobat according to Jesse’s Pokédex. Elena’s Pokémon didn’t stand a chance. He was worried, aware that Sombra was probably trying to wear him down on purpose.

 

“Woobat, Assurance! Smack that Scraggy down, and show him who’s boss!” Elena cried out in frustration. The Woobat flew at Sorrel, but was once again too slow. Sorrel dodged with ease, and awaited Jesse’s command. “Woobat try again!”

 

“Sorrel, go ahead and use Payback.” A dark gleam flashed in Sorrel’s eye as it jumped into the air, higher than Woobat and slammed his tail right over the bat Pokémon’s head, knocking it to the ground, and knocking it out. The Scraggy crossed its arms and stood over the Woobat in victory.

 

“Hey now, don’t be a bad sport, get back in your ball already, you dork.” Sorrel snickered just before being sucked back into his poké ball, Elena doing the same with her fainted partner. Sombra was eyeballing him knowingly in the background. Jesse narrowed his eyes at her, already suspicious. This battle was far too easy, and he was growing increasingly more nervous.

 

“Alrighty then,” Elena huffed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. As much as she was in on the plan, it still stung to not even be able to land a hit. She grabbed her last poké ball from her belt, and looked to Sombra, who nodded back at her. “Drowzee, let’s go,” she said with gritted teeth, turning back to Jesse.

 

Jesse smirked. This was an easy one, bug types were super-effective against Drowzee. “Why don’tcha join us out here, Ginseng?” He asked, tapping a third ball on his hip. Out popped his Venipede, who clicked his mandibles cheerily, ready to fight. This time Jesse didn’t wait for Elena to attack first. “Use Bug Bite, Ginseng! Don’t stop ‘til the job’s done. Should be quick and easy.”

 

Elena screamed and covered her head as the bug Pokémon shot forward, biting the Drowzee repeatedly, who just looked alarmed and confused, waiting on its trainer to tell it what to do. It attempted to fight off Ginseng, but the bug was gaining speed with every attack, scuttling around Drowzee’s thick body in a way that prevented Drowzee from reaching it. Ginseng bit Drowzee over and over again, until it couldn’t stand. Whether out of fear, or damage taken, Elena’s final Pokémon fainted in seconds. Ginseng clicked angrily at Elena, before Jesse put him back in his ball.

 

Sombra walked up to Elena, resting a hand gently on her shoulder. The Talon grunt leaned back against a wall in defeat, as Sombra stepped up to the plate. Her uniform was different from Elena’s, opting for a skin-tight armor in similar colors. “All right, McCree, now that I’ve seen your team, this shouldn’t be too difficult.”

 

There was sweat dripping down Jesse’s neck , and he was growing anxious. He’d seen Sombra fight once before, when Team Talon had raided the Safari Zone in an attempt to steal Pokémon. His boss was a real prime-time trainer, one of the best. He mowed through Team Talon without breaking a sweat, but that did little to quell the situation. They hadn’t gotten away with any Pokémon, but their getaway explosion caused a stampede of Tauros and Rhyhorn, which did more damage than Jesse could fix.

 

Jesse was having difficulty getting his head on straight at the thought of battling Sombra, bad memories coming back in waves. He wrung his hands together, trying to ignore the phantom pain in his missing arm. He had to focus. He fixed Sombra with a hard glare, while she just looked back at him, humored.

 

“Ready vaquero?” She mocked knowingly as she grabbed a poké ball from a fanny pack on her side. She pressed the button with her thumb, and Seviper materialized before her, baring its red fangs with a ghastly grin. Its black body slinked toward the center of their makeshift battlefield, its purple and yellow markings shifting hauntingly when it thrashed its red, bladed tail.

 

Jesse braced himself and mentally apologized to his Pokémon, not sure what to choose. He went with Chicory, his Ponyta, releasing her from her ball in a flash of light. “Alright, girl, when that thing comes at ya, Agility, and dodge as much as you can to tire it out, don’t attack unless you know you can hit it without getting damaged.” She gave a nervous snort in response, and waited for Seviper’s attack.

 

“Seviper, get behind the horse and use Toxic, then Poison Jab.” Sombra looked at her nails, watching her hand instead of the battle. Chicory tried to move away, but her speed wasn’t enough. Seviper spit poison at her, and when she tried to dodge, in its stretched out form, Seviper was able to swing its tail around, and jab the Ponyta directly on her underside, forcing her off-balance. As Chicory struggled to stand, Seviper quickly turned around and bit her around the neck, hard. She let out a high-pitched shriek and thrashed around, bucking to try and get the snake Pokémon off of her.

 

Jesse couldn’t watch, “Chicory, come back! I’m so sorry, hon'.” He brought her back into her ball, shaking with anger. He knew this was a lost cause, but he had no options other than battling. “What’re you tryin’ to accomplish?” He jabbed a finger in Sombras direction. “Tracer’s out of the way right now, so what’s next on your fucked up agenda? Humiliatin’ me? Now, I knew you were petty, but that don’t seem like somethin’ your boss would have y’all up to.” He shouted in frustration, knowing he wasn’t gonna get any answers.

 

Sombra clicked her tongue, “You would know all about our _boss_ , McCree. It’s utterly devastating to see you giving up so soon, when you still have _both arms_ in this fight,” she barked out laughter at how angry his expression became. “Looks like I hit a nerve. Ready for round two, little cowboy?” Her Seviper clicked its tongue mockingly at him.

 

Jesse ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure what to do. His Pokémon didn’t deserve the beating they were about to receive. He also couldn’t let himself be killed by a Seviper. Killed may have been a bit dramatic, maimed? Severely poisoned? Lose a good chunk of flesh? Team Talon was no joke and had some heavy hitters, and Sombra wasn’t a grunt by any means. His thoughts were interrupted by a figure creeping around a building opposite him. He strained his eyes and was able to make out Hanzo in the shadows. Relief washed over him, and he decided it was now or never. “A’ight Sombra, ya got me. C’mon back out, Ginseng.” His Venipede came out of his ball making nervous clicking noises. Jesse hoped Hanzo had a plan, because Sombra looked bloodthirsty.

 

Just as Seviper lunged at Ginseng, the air around them chilled dramatically. The hair on his arms stood on end, and his breath came out in steamy puffs. He looked to see where Hanzo was, and his Lampent now hovered between Ginseng and Seviper. If Jesse had found the Pokémon frightening before, it was nothing compared to when it had used Curse just then. Hanzo walked up behind him, and Jesse jumped, not hearing him.

 

“How do you always manage to run into trouble when I am not around?” Hanzo asked, his eyes scanning the battle going on in front of him. “Lampent, Inferno!”

 

Lampent growled eerily in response, setting the entire area, and Seviper, ablaze. It was a stark change from the chill his Pokémon caused mere moments ago. Seviper lunged again, this time at Lampent, who glided out of reach and shot fire at it again, forcing it to go on the defensive.

 

“Oh, _this_ is a surprise. I _know_ you, you’re one of the ones we were told to keep an eye out for.” Sombra replied with an excited gleam in her eyes. “A Shimada, in the flesh.”

 

Hanzo froze, a furious expression growing on his face. “You know nothing!" he spat. "Lampent, Shadow Ball!” A dark cloud began forming in front of Lampent, then shot off, slamming directly into Seviper, knocking it out, and forcing Sombra to return it to its ball. Her expression made it look like she hit the jackpot, rather than losing a battle. Jesse didn’t doubt she had plenty more Pokémon where that came from, anyway.

 

“I’d love to stay and chat, but I have to get going now. The boss is gonna wanna hear about this. Adiós!” As if things couldn’t get more dramatic, she threw down a smoke ball, and her and Elena vanished.

 

Jesse didn’t have the energy to go running after her, and he slumped against a wall, pulling out his pack of cigarettes once again, and lighting one, inhaling deeply. Hanzo punched the nearby bricks in frustration, swearing, before turning on Jesse, crouching and grabbing him by the bandana around his neck with a now-bloody fist.

 

“Do you just go looking for trouble? Why would you confront Talon?” Hanzo shouted angrily, eyes piercing. The arm grabbing Jesse was trembling, and Hanzo would have been embarrassed if it were from anything other than anger.

 

Jesse jabbed a finger in his face. “You’re the one who decided to step in, pal, I’d already accepted that loss. Ain’t no use ventin’ your anger on me,” he retaliated. “If ya think I was waving my arms around screamin’, ‘Hey Team Talon, look at me I’m over here’,” he said in a mocking, sing-song voice, “Then you’re deeply fuckin’ mistaken.” He glared back at Hanzo, and a silence passed as they both glared at each other. If anyone else had been in his face like this, they wouldn’t be standing right now.

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened and he released him, shaking the pain from his bloodied hand. “Apologies, I was being reactionary.” He turned around toward Lampent, and put him back in his ball. With his back to Jesse, he said, “My brother and I have been in hiding for years, being seen was a reality I was aware could happen, but I was not prepared for the, ah,” he paused, considering his words carefully, “Emotional repercussions of it. I was unfair to you.”

 

Now Jesse just felt awkward, and puffed on his cigarette. He wasn’t used to accepting apologies or dealing with friends in general. He supposed he was flattered that Hanzo was even worried at all, much less enough to save his hide from a giant poisonous snake. Speaking of poisonous snake, he quickly released Chicory from her ball, and offered an Antidote for the poison, as well as a Super Potion from his bag to restore her health, before putting her back. “Ain’t the worst I ever had to deal with, it’s fine, darlin’.” He grinned, knowing Hanzo wasn’t gonna like that. Petty revenge was fun.

 

Hanzo sputtered, trying to come up with a response. _Darlin’_ of all things. How had he come to deserve a nickname that embarrassing? He wanted to turn around, but did not want to give Jesse the satisfaction of seeing him with a red face. “Have you eaten lunch yet?” Hanzo had opted to change the subject instead.

 

“Naw, was just ‘bout to, but that Sombra cornered me before I could figure my way outta this damn maze.” He stood up, thanked Ginseng for stalling for him, and put him back in his poké ball. He wiped dust off of his hands and shirt, then caught up to Hanzo, who was already walking down the road. “I saw a ramen place on my way over here. Let’s sit and I’ll explain what went down, there’s a lot goin’ on in town right now.”

 

“That sounds delightful.” Hanzo flashed a rare smile, bumping Jesse’s shoulder with his own and resigning to buy lunch for the both of them since Jesse deserved to catch a break. He caught the man staring at him with his mouth agape, and turned around. “What?” He huffed.

 

“Nothin’.” Jesse looked away sheepishly. He realized now that he was calmer that Hanzo was wearing short sleeves for the first time Jesse had been traveling with him. He had a massive dragon tattoo on his left arm. He tucked that bit of info away to ask about at lunch and laughed. “Let’s eat, I’m starvin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you find or see any errors, don't hesitate to let me know. This is a new and unique type of story for me, and I'd be grateful for any help! Thank you so much for reading. If you have any questions or wanna chat, you can find me on tumblr at: http://highnyoom.tumblr.com/
> 
> Again, thank you, and I hope y'all are having an awesome night!


End file.
